


NCIS : What Could Have Been

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: What could have happened if Kate came in later? If Rivkin replaced Ari? If Ziva never joined the team? If Ellie joined instead? If Tim and Tony got together? If Tony was raised in Italy until he was fifteen?A peek into an alternate NCIS





	NCIS : What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this later on, I'm not sure. Ideas would be cool ;)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!

“So how’s it going over there in the world of Gibbs, Probie?” Tony asked, the phone to his ear. He pulled his sunglasses down his nose and winked at a passing Italian hunk. Tony heard McGee sigh on the other end and Tony frowned. “McGee? Everything ok over there?”

 

“ _ Yeah Tony, we’re good. Just… _ ” he could hear Probie nibbling his lip from his spot on a beach in Italy. “ _ We’ve got a hot case right now, and it’s making Gibbs go a little ‘Captain Ahab’, if you know what I mean. Not as bad as when Kate- well, you know. But it’s still a little disconcerting without you there to help calm him down. Remind him we’re all human, including Gibbs.”  _

 

Tony sat up, his focus now completely on the phone instead of the almost naked flesh of various specimens. 

 

“Do you know what’s the white whale this time? Maybe I could help. I could come home early, catch a flight,” He glanced at his watch. “I could catch a plane in about two hours, get there by tomorrow afternoon?”

 

“ _ No, Tony, that’s fine. You enjoy the couple more days of your vacation. You’ve certainly earned it, after everything. Bishop would kill me if you came back here early because I couldn’t handle Gibbs. Besides, you know that even if I did know what the ‘white whale’ was, I can’t tell you until you’re back and on the case with us. _ ”

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Yeah, I know Tim.” 

 

“ _ How has your vacation been so far? Meet any hot guys you wanna take home to ‘dad’? _ ” Tony felt both frustrated and thankful for the change in subject, and let the topic go, reluctantly. 

 

“My vacation in my Home country is great, Tim. Lots of sun, lots of great food, authentic food, and plenty of eye-candy. But you know you’re the only eye-candy I want  **_Timoteo, Il Mio Amore_ ** …” Tony purred, and could almost feel the heat of his lovers blush through the cell phone. 

 

“ _ Same here,  _ **_Amante Italiano_ ** _.”  _ Tony blushed himself at the usual nickname, earning a few giggles and winks from a group of woman passing by. “ _ I miss you,  _ **_Amante_ ** _. But I’m glad you got the chance to relax, for once. You need it. I just wish I could have been there with you.” _

 

“I know, Tim.” Tony smiled softly, wondering what he did to deserve the man on the other end of the phone. “I miss you too. I’ll bring you here one day, you and Tali. Our little girl would love to see her heritage.”

 

“ _ I always forget that you were born in Italy, and stayed until you were fifteen.You never use your accent outside of the ocasional OP.”  _ Tony laughed, making a few people look towards the lovely sound, Tony not noticing the mass of lustful and jealous looks thrown his way by men and women alike. 

 

“People always seem to forget that, Tim. I hide my accent to make suspects and witnesses more comfortable, I don’t think that they would want to talk to a loud Italian, more than a really rambunctious American frat boy.” Tony knew he was using his accent now, he had been since he landed in Italy, his home country. It felt like slipping on an old, comfortable coat that he hadn't seen in many years, but found it and dusted it off, remembering the way it fit perfectly.    

 

“ _Oh, I dunno’,_ ** _Amante Italiano_** _,_ _I think it’s pretty sexy when you use it. Maybe it’s a good thing you don’t use it at work, it might distract me,”_ Tony smirked at Tim’s teasing, adjusting the large bulge in his shorts.

 

“Oh, really? Guess I’ll just have to find more excuses to use it then,  **_Il Mio Amore_ ** .” Tony rumbled, his voice silky. 

 

“ **_Quérote, Amante Italiano_ ** _ , _ ” Tim’s voice was soft and serious, and Tony smiled soppily at the words. 

 

“I know,  **_Timoteo_ ** ,” Tony replied, his voice just as serious, and he heard Tim’s disbelieving chuckle in his ear. 

 

“ _ Did you just quote ‘Star Wars’ at me? Only you, Tony. _ ” Tony just laughed.

 

“I love you too,  **_Mio Caro_ ** , you know that.  _ Sempre e per Sempre,  _ **_Timoteo_ ** ,” Tony started, waiting for Tim to finish their own promise in gaelic. 

 

“ _ Sempre Xuntos,  _ **_Meu querido_ ** ,” Tim finished, and Tony exhaled. 

 

“I should let you go, Tim. your lunch break ended ten minutes ago, according to my watch. Papa Smurf will be upset enough as it is. Go and use your McGenius skills to solve the case so I’m free to work on my mountain of paperwork when I get back.” He heard Tim chuckle at the mention of paperwork. 

 

_ “Yeah, I better get going. Gibbs is probably gonna be waiting in the elevator for me. Dad of the family or not, he’s still a hardass at work. We’re lucky that we get to see him differently outside of work, all of us. And yeah, your paperwork is gonna get your hand cramping Tony. Doesn’t help any that the TAD that Vance assigned can’t do paperwork for shit.” _

Tony said his goodbye’s, and hung up his cell. He contemplated ignoring Tim’s advice and just packing up and coming home early anyways, but realized that if he did that, his whole family would be pissed at him. Especially Ducky. The man said that the Vacation was very much needed, and had recommended to Vance that he took at least a month off to relax, telling the man in no uncertain terms that between the stresses of his job for the past fourteen years since Kate passed, and the discovery of a child, he was overworked and on his way to a potential burnout, a death sentence for most agents and LEO’s. Add that to the fact that the stress was making his lungs act up. Brad Pitt recommended a long relaxing vacation and good food for a solid month at the least to get his blood pressure down and his lungs to stop being overworked. He said they needed to get a chance to catch a break and relax from their overworked and irritated state.

 

Tony agreed with Ducky and Brad, though reluctantly. He hated to admit weakness, but he knew full well he was on his way to burnout and ruining his lungs so badly he wouldn’t be able to pass a high school physical, let alone NCIS’s. Years of stress and strain on his lungs, body and mind had built up, and he knew that if he didn’t get a break his body would force him to take one; permanently. So when Tim said he would take care of Tali while he was gone, and recommended going to Italy for a month and a half, Tony agreed, and made plans the very night and was packed and gone the next afternoon, after a long goodbye with his lover and a longer one with their daughter.

 

Tony broke out of his thoughts, and shook his head. He couldn’t leave now. His vacation would be over in two weeks, Tim saying he only had a few days of vacation left was a bit of an exaggeration, but one he appreciated. It gave him reassurance that Tim knew he would be ok for a few weeks without Tony to temper Gibbs’ ‘Ahab’-like focus on their current case. It wasn’t unusual for Gibbs to get focused on a case, but when he started seeing a white whale, that’s when it was all hands on deck. Tony was genuinely surprised Gibbs hadn’t called him back himself. The thought made Tony wince, and he reminded himself that Gibbs was one of the people who were adamant that Tony take time off. Gibbs knew the importance of Tony taking a break, and if he didn’t then he would lose his senior field agent at best, and his surreget son would lose his life, at worse.

 

“Mi scusi, signore, ti piacerebbe giocare a pallavolo?” Tony grinned at the woman offering him a volleyball, motioning to where her friends were.   

 

“Sì, perché no?” Tony shrugged, he might as well enjoy his time while he had some left.

 

* * *

  
  


Tony walked into the small family-owned restaurant on a corner of the street his hotel was on. He remembered going to this place when he was younger, and loving the place. He got along with the family that owned it, and his mother had taken him to this place all the time, much to fathers disgust. _Padre_ had hated any place without a huge price tag and opulent decorations and high class staff.   _Salvatore's Sicily_ was the opposite in every way, with its hand carved seats and checker-cloth covered tables. False plants dotted around the place, and the walls were old wallpaper from days long passed. The furniture and the decor was all handmade by the family themselves and passed down through generations. The fireplace on one wall was an original victorian piece. 

 

The comfy, cozy family atmosphere of the place made Tony relax and smile every single time he was here. He had reconnected with the Salvatore’s, Mama and Papa Salvatore remembering him almost instantly when he walked through the doors a month ago. 

 

_ “ _ Anthony, bentornato! Andino ha salvato il tuo solito bambino da tavola. Tazia sarà triste perché ti ha mancato, odia le lezioni così com'è!” Tony laughed. Poor Tazia. Rosa’s daughter would hate that she missed him because of her Art class. 

 

“Si, mamma Rosa, dille che lo saluto. Farò in modo di vederla prima di tornare negli Stati Uniti.” and he would. Tazia would hunt him down, even back to the States if he left without saying goodbye. 

 

He walked to his usual table, seeing Andino, Rosa’s husband of fifty years, waiting by the table. The old man grabbed Tony in a hug much like the one that greeted him when he stepped in the door from his wife, and Tony returned it. 

 

“Antonio! stai ordinando il solito, sì? Farò cucinare ad Alonzo con amore, come sempre! Siediti, siediti, lo farò appena finito, figliolo.” Tony nodded, and relaxed after sitting down. He really should try and visit Italy again soon. Rosa and Andino were always so happy to see him. 

 

He finished his meal after being brought the large plate of Rosa’s Sicilian Timballo, and the dessert of Struffoli and a piece of Tiramisu. Tony decided to walk off the last of the calories he had gained eating the delicious but very large meal.

 

Taking in the sights, Tony enjoyed what would be his last day of peace until he returned to work and the chaos that came with it. His lungs and his body felt relaxed and healthy, and he no longer felt burnout threatening him. He was looking forward to work, for the first time in a long time, and Tony felt himself wishing his lover could have come with him on his trip. But that meant taking Tali, and despite Tony’s feeling regarding leaving his daughter behind, he did agree with Brad and Ducky’s advisement that he would never get time to relax if he had to take are of a four year old while he was here. 

  
  


By the time Tony went to bed that night, bags packed and ready for the flight home, the thought of seeing his  _ famiglia _ again made it hard to fall asleep.   

 

* * *

  
  
  


Waking up the morning of his flight, Tony found himself almost bouncing through his morning routine. 

 

As much as Tony enjoyed his visit to the country of his birth, he missed his family and lover and daughter. Tony loved Italy, the sights, the smells of home cooked meals made with love, and the friendly people that welcomed him with open arms and wider smiles. But home was where his heart was, and his heart was with his family back in the States. Plus, he loved his job and he wouldn’t want to leave it, even to move back to his beloved Italy. His life had been so entwined with NCIS for so many years that he could no longer imagine his life without it, nor the people in it. Even Vance, who had finally started to respect him a few years ago. He could now add Leon Vance into the people he felt were his family. The man had helped him through the legalities involving Tali and the Mossad woman who Tony had a one night stand with almost five years ago, three years after Kate died when that rogue Mossad officer, Michael Rivkin, shot her in the head. 

 

Tony hadn't had a chance to get revenge, but Ellie Bishop, who had warned them before hand of the Mossad operative, had taken down the man with a shot to the head, just like he did Kate, and had saved Gibbs’ and Tony’s life. It was pure luck that Tony had been in Gibbs’ basement with him that night. He had gone to ask advice on how he should go about going after Rivkin, well aware of Gibbs’ Mexican outlaw adventure after his family had been murdered. Tony had only been in front of Gibbs for a few seconds before Gibbs’ wide-eyed expression had alerted him to danger, and when he turned around, he was met with the sight of Rivkin holding Gibbs’ own sniper rifle at both of them, a slimy smirk on his smug face. While Rivkin had ranted about how Gibbs and Tony had reminded the maniac too much of his mentor and mentor's son, Tony had noticed Bishop, poor shy, NSA analyst Bishop that had tried to warn them of the ranting maniac, crouching with hard as flint brown eyes and thin lips on Gibbs’ basement stairs, a gun pointed at Rivkins forehead, the crazed assassin completely unaware. 

 

Bishop had saved their lives that day when she shot the man in the forehead, and had more then proved herself loyal and worthy to join team Gibbs, and it didn’t take long for her to join their little family. She fit right in as the little sister that they all spoiled and protected, even though they were well aware she could kick ass just as well as any of them, even Gibbs. It was definitely a surprise for everyone, none more so then Gibbs, when she took him down on the sparring mat for the first time. Gibbs took it remarkably well, laughing and giving her a proud smile. All of them were proud of the diminutive blond, and they all took her out to dinner that night, for being ‘the only one to ever beat Gibbs in a fight’. 

 

It was eight years since Ellie joined their team, and though he missed Kate, he hadn't known the woman as long and as much as he did Ellie, since Kate only was around for about two years. Kate came to NCIS six years after Tony had joined NCIS, in 2007, when they ‘hijacked’ air-force one. Tony felt closer to Ellie than he ever felt to Kate, and the ex-cop would always be thankful that the little blond had joined their team. She was, after all, responsible for Tim and Tony removing their head from their asses and getting together, and was Tony’s ‘Best-WoMan’ at their wedding two years ago. 

 

Tony handed his boarding pass to the woman at the gate, shooting a charming smile, making her giggle and blush, and boarded the plane that would take him back home. 

 

Back to his family.

 

* * *

  
  


“ **_Timoteo, Il Mio Amore_ ** !” Tony gasped, drawing the younger man into his arms, ignoring the others for the moment, holding his husband in the middle of the airport.  The younger man ran his hands through Tony hair before grabbing his head in a tight hold, drawing Tony into a toe-curling kiss, his tongue exploring the hot cavern and mapping places that hadn’t been mapped for almost two months.  Tim removed his lips from his own, keeping his forehead against Tony’s, both their faces flushed, both of them panting and smiling at eachother soppily. 

 

“ **_Amante Italiano_ ** ,  _ Sempre e per sempre _ ,” Tim murmured loud enough for only their friends to hear. 

“ _ Sempre Xuntos _ ,  **_Mio Caro_ ** , I missed you…” Tony pressed a soft kiss against Tim's lips, and the older man closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his husband in his arms and on his lips after being away from him for so long. 

 

“Papà!” Tony and Tim shared a chuckle along with their family as the excited little girl threw herself into her Papa’s arms. Grasping his daughter he lifted her into the air, much to the four-year-old’s delight.

 

“Ah!  **_La Mia Bambina_ ** , have you been good for  **_Athair_ ** ? Was Daddy good to you,  **_Mio Bambina_ ** ?” Tony didn’t need to look to know that his husband of three years was pouting. He could hear Gibbs and Ellie’s chuckles, and grinned broadly when his  _ Bambina  _ added her own giggles. 

 

“ _ Si Papà _ ,  _ Molto Bene _ !  **_Nonno_ ** Jethro got me a puppy! Her name’s  **_Soffice_ ** , and we call her Sofi for short, and she’s really cute and cuddly, and she’s gonna be big when she grows up,  **_Nonno_ ** Jethro say’s she’s a Newfie!” Tony couldn’t help it; he looked at Gibbs in horror.

 

“You got her a  _ puppy _ ?!?” Tony asked in shock, his voice strangled. Gibbs just shrugged, his eyes twinkling. 

 

“You said to distract her in anyway we could while you were gone. You didn’t specify how. I like spoiling my Grandaughter.” filled with humor as they were, Gibbs eyes were resolute- the puppy was staying, and Tony had no say in it. It didn’t really matter anyways- one look at his  **_Bambina’s_ ** happy face made him melt. He couldn’t take away Tali’s puppy. He couldn’t deny his little girl anything- and Gibbs knew it, damn the man. 

 

Sending Gibbs a look that promised they would talk about this when little ears weren’t around to hear, Tony looked at his daughter. 

 

“Well,  **_Il mio piccolo girasole_ ** , you will have to introduce me to Sofi when we are home,  **_Bambina_ ** , and we will have to find her a nice bone,  _ Si _ ?” Tali nodded, her light brown curls bouncing and her green eyes sparkling. She looked so much like his mother, Maria Elisa DiNozzo Nee’ Paddington, that Tony’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes burned a bit, but he ruthlessly shoved the urge to tear up back. 

 

“Sofi has a habit of chewing shoes, so you might wanna watch your collection, Tony,” Bishop told him, her smile wide. Opening his left arm, he drew Ellie into a hug, and she hugged him tightly back, snuggling into his chest. 

 

“Missed you, big bro.” She murmured into his chest. Tony kissed her softly on the top of her blond head.

 

“Missed you too,  **_Sorellina_ ** ,” Tony replied, squeezing her gently. Releasing him, she drew back, and punched him in the arm gently. 

 

“What was that for?” Tony pouted, looking at her with wounded eyes. 

 

“For not taking a vacation earlier, you ninny!” Tony laughed, his shoulders shaking, and Gibbs’ and Tim snickered with him. 

 

“D-did you just call-call me a n-ninny?” Tony gasped, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Tali was giggling with them, and it made Tony laugh harder. 

 

“Yes I called you a ninny! You really needed that vacation way before Brad, Ducky and Gibbs forced you to!” Tony calmed down, and put a hand on Bishop’s shoulder, looking at her seriously. 

 

“I know, Bish, but I wasn’t ready to admit anything,” Tony grinned brightly, his tanned and healthy looking skin looking especially dark compared to everyone else in the vicinity. “Besides, look at me now! Better late then never, right?” Bishop glared at him for a few moments, but Tony could see her failing to stay mad at him, so he upped the puppy eyes and pouted even harder.

 

“Yeah, Tony, you look great,” Bishop agreed, her bright and sunny smile returning.  “You look better than you have in years.” Tony’s smile grew. 

 

“I feel better than I have in years,” they nodded at him, Tim kissing him on the cheek before looking at the little girl in Tony’s arms. 

 

“I think we should get going home, Tony.” 

 

“Hmm?” Tony asked, and Tim looked pointedly at Tali, and Tony looked.

 

“Oh,” Tony smiled. Tali was fast asleep in his arms, her little fingers clutched his sweater, and her breaths puffed against his neck. 

 

“Yeah, I think it’s time to take my  **_Bambina_ ** home,” Tony spoke softly, as to not wake her, even if he was fully aware that she wouldn't wake unless a bomb went off beside them. Tali was a heavy sleeper, much like her  **_papà_ ** . Tony was only a light sleeper when he slept in places he didn’t trust or feel safe in, and Tali was the same way. Tim, on the other hand was a light sleeper. It made going to the bathroom in the middle of the night very hard.

 

“Remember, you have work tomorrow boys, so don’t stay up too late.” Gibbs’ winked at them and both Tony and Tim flushed.  

 

“Dad!” Tony spluttered, and Gibbs just grinned at them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
